


多CP短篇集

by fireforest



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforest/pseuds/fireforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 需要         贝米，亚米<br/>2 邮件         无cp<br/>3 我们         亚米<br/>4 布丁         加米<br/>5 偶遇         麦克x米<br/>6 乌列的阴谋        春药梗 加米<br/>7 虔诚的信徒        春药梗 加米继续<br/>8 懦夫        春药梗完<br/>9 九天玄铁         贝米<br/>10 天使不在家         续春药梗 亚米<br/>11 路西法         路米<br/>单一章 叛徒        加米，路米<br/>12 布丁（2）        米加<br/>13 郁闷的菲利亚德        无cp<br/>14 布丁（完） 米加<br/>15 朋友        米迦勒x吉普<br/>16 电影        《海盗电台》乱入 - How about it then?<br/>17 着迷        加米</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1 需要  
在地堡里，真正关心着米迦勒的只有两人：贝卡•索恩和阿历克斯•莱诺。其他人只是抱着米迦勒千万不能输、输了维格城就完了的想法在一旁战战兢兢、畏畏缩缩。

反应堆爆炸后，阿历克斯咬了咬牙：他必须出去，他要去帮米迦勒。并非他不相信米迦勒的能力，只是，他毕竟是单个——而对方至少有1个能天使。阿历克斯感受到贝卡投来的视线，包含着焦急、鼓励、感激等种种复杂情绪，他无法一一鉴别。

现在重要的是，米迦勒需要他！

后来的意外阻止了他，高阶天使的混入人群令众人惊慌失措，若非米迦勒及时出现，恐怕就会有人当场出丑。

米迦勒看上去很疲惫，语气也很低落，满头满脸的污迹，还好没有血迹。

他对欲言又止的贝卡点点头，低声说道：“我没事。”然后以他一贯的平淡语气说明了能天使们对加百列的投诚。

但即便是悲痛震惊中的阿历克斯也能看得出，米迦勒正在焦虑。即使焦虑，他也表现得那样平淡，也许他不得不如此。


	2. Chapter 2

2 邮件  
大卫•威尔收到一封有趣的邮件。邮件没有发件人、没有主题、没有内容，只有一个附件，是一个短小的视频，大约15秒钟，内容很无聊，就是两个人……不，两个天使的会面。

大卫再一次点开视频，多次确认后，他笑了起来。其中一个天使确认是米迦勒，那么另一个天使呢？视频不太清晰，大卫戴上深度老花镜也无法看清那人的脸庞，但毫无疑问，是个天使，而且是个高阶天使。

会不会是加百列？大卫打了个寒颤。如果是他的话，为什么会和米迦勒会面？而且从视频来看，他们的会面似乎还相当友好。难道真像他挑衅的那样，米迦勒真是个背叛者？

这是个机会！大卫兴奋起来。他一直在寻找的，压制米迦勒的机会。大卫•威尔和大天使米迦勒没有私人仇怨，他只是瞧不惯米迦勒的傲慢，以及他手下大天使军团的超高素养。治理维格城有他一人足矣！米迦勒对于大卫来说，是个碍眼的存在。他没有参与政治，却深深的影响着维格城的政治格局，影响着大卫手上的权力。

大卫并非要置米迦勒于死地，他需要的是大天使的“顺从”。保护神什么的就算了，如果米迦勒只是个头脑简单又听话的保护者该有多好？


	3. Chapter 3

3 我们（写于104前）  
克莱尔知道，无论阿历克斯如何倔强的不肯承认大天使在他心中的地位，米迦勒仍旧是阿历克斯心中最重要的人之一；要知道“之一”的分母并不多。克莱尔必须嫁给威廉，这是她的责任，所以她必须辜负阿历克斯。

虽然如此，但并不表示她会轻易让阿历克斯被别人欺负了去。她亲自去的监狱将阿历克斯释放出来，显然很多人对此不满，只是敢怒不敢言罢了。

阿历克斯见到她的第一句话是：“米迦勒怎么样了？！”神情急切痛楚。

在赶来的路上，已有人报知克莱尔，大天使被刺伤，正在接受治疗。她当然是担心的，毕竟米迦勒是全人类的守护者。因为他，人类才得以苟活，但是……

“你有没有受伤？”克莱尔关心的问道。

“我没事。米迦勒现在怎么样？”阿历克斯仍旧追问。

克莱尔只得压下不耐，回答：“我听说你被抓起来就赶了过来，根本没时间去询问米迦勒的情况。”她的语气中不免带了些不被重视的委屈。

可惜阿历克斯并未感觉到这点，他甚至没注意到克莱尔的右手上多了一件首饰。

“我得过去看他，他需要我。”阿历克斯朝急救室奔去。

克莱尔勉强跟在他身后，尽可能压低声音，说道：“我要跟你谈谈，阿历克斯，是重要的事情！”

阿历克斯头也不回的答道：“还有什么比米迦勒——比维格城更重要？！”

克莱尔脚步骤停，望着远去的身影，心中大声喊：“还有我，还有我们！”

她的表情依旧淡然，她的容颜依旧完美，但她即将为了父亲，为了维格城，嫁给她不爱的人。


	4. Chapter 4

4 布丁 （据说107加总要一探米大的房间）  
天堂里没有这么好吃的东西，虽然人类曾写过不少赞美天堂美食的文献。身为天使，食物不是必需品，而那时候的加百列对食物——人类才甘之如饴的东西——不屑一顾。而今，他在凡世，不得不一切入乡随俗，为了这具凡体。

相比之下，堡垒里的食物太难吃了！低阶天使不但蠢，做出来的饭也难吃的很！加百列必须用酒精麻痹味觉神经才能吃下那些狗都不吃的东西。加百列冷冷的看着“野狗”们抢食，忽然想，不知道米迦勒那边是个什么情形？

人类把他的兄长当成神一般敬畏，想必是好酒好食的供奉着，加百列不免酸酸的进一步揣测，美好的处子必然也是蜂拥而上的扑向米迦勒吧。

加百列喝下一大口酒，起身朝外走去，菲利亚德叫道：“你去哪里？”

加百列翻个白眼，心中腹诽，头也不回，“我好像还不必向你解释我的去向。”如果不是看中能天使的力量，他怎么会堕落到和低阶天使厮混？

加百列以人类的雷达亦无法探测到的极速飞至维格城，轻松的找到米迦勒的住处，不请自来的踏入兄长的房间。

这是他首次来此，但一眼可知这确实是米迦勒的房间，品味仍旧和从前一样的差，加百列撇撇嘴。

顺滑的纱帘被微风吹起，温柔的抚在加百列身上，房间内有隐隐的鲜花的香味，这勾起了加百列的记忆，曾经在天堂，也是如此的平静和安逸。

但很快，这平静被神不知鬼不觉架在颈间的利刃打破。

“你来这里做什么？！”

TBC？


	5. Chapter 5

5偶遇 （单向！麦克/米迦勒）  
麦克想象过许多和大天使米迦勒“偶遇”的情形，但没有一次能真正实现，因为大天使的目光不在他身上。米迦勒待阿历克斯与众不同，这一点，大天使军团里至少他和诺玛心照不宣。

阿历克斯可以任意的和米迦勒说话争吵，可以违抗大天使的意志而不被踢出大天使军团，可以随意的进出大天使高塔上的房间——就麦克所知，除了阿历克斯，能够进出那里的，也只有维格城的几位高层，以及，美女们。

麦克承认他不是直男，但从未对人说过他喜欢谁。

他不敢。

和大天使私通会被降为V1，那么意淫和大天使私通又是什么罪行呢？

麦克的顺手牵羊的能力和观察能力都很强，他猜的出贝卡•索恩参议员与米迦勒关系非凡。说真的，贝卡那毫不掩盖的目光能瞒得住谁？

为此，麦克愈发收敛自己的情感。他告诉自己，一切都是肉欲引起的。都怪大天使皮相太好；皮相好也就罢了，还经常穿的那么诱人；诱人也就算了，为什么还经常在他们面前晃来晃去。

他鼓起勇气去找米迦勒，告知他阿历克斯失踪的消息，当大天使说“我知道你是谁”时，麦克差点喜极而泣。他几乎要奔走相告：看，大天使认得我啊！

当然，谈话的结果令人郁闷，在米迦勒的心里，果然只有阿历克斯最重要。为什么？

麦克失落之余，告诉自己，下一次，他一定要瞅准机会，去一趟大天使的住处。

TBC？


	6. Chapter 6

6 （烂俗春药梗。104 AU，墙头草乌列想到一个让两兄弟反(zeng)目(jin)成(ji)仇(qing)的方法）

“你们两个不要干瞪眼了，来，我们先喝一杯再好好说话。”乌列笑着将装着红色液体的金色杯子递给两人。

加百列一面继续瞪着米迦勒，一面随手接过，米迦勒微一犹豫也接了过来。乌列举起自己的杯子，说道：“敬天父！”

两人这才举杯饮尽。

乌列笑看二人喝完，说道：“很好，现在你们可以好好谈谈了，我的弟弟们。”

“我们没什么可谈的，是不是，米迦勒？你压根儿没为我们想过。”加百列撇嘴。

“我没有想过你们？如果不是你私自决定针对人类，事情也许根本不至于落到今天的田地！”米迦勒一脸嘲讽。

乌列翻翻白眼，说道：“你们俩继续聊，不用在意我。”她等待着药效发生的一刻来临，那人类药剂师不是说很快就能起作用吗？何况她还加了五倍的量。

“不是他们，天父怎么会消失？！”加百列踏前一步质问，身体几乎贴到米迦勒，后者感受到加百列渐趋粗浅的呼吸，心中微感疑惑。

加百列的脸色微微潮红，目光似火，紧紧盯着眼前的兄长。哦，这是数千年来永远和他唱对台的兄长，其他人乃至天父尚且时不时的顺一下他的心意，只有米迦勒，总是那么高傲淡定。

“为什么？”上涌至脑门的火气令加百列出手推了米迦勒一掌，略微惊异于后者踉跄的脚步和讶异的神情。“为什么要站在人类那边？为什么要抛下我？”

米迦勒知道不太对劲，自他喝下乌列递来的酒后便开始了。头很晕，舌头干涩，耳朵里呜呜的鸣叫，手脚发软。他的酒量一点也不差，所以必然是酒里有什么不该有的东西。他竭力保持清醒挺立，却完全没有听见眼前加百列的声音，只感觉他越靠越近，脸上的怒意似乎越来越浓。

加百列的一掌将他几乎推倒，米迦勒勉力站稳，但很快被一阵来袭的晕眩击倒，直接坐倒在地。

加百列也是一愣，伸手去扶米迦勒，却被后者低吼着“离我远点！”甩开。加百列被怒火和失望充满，而那被压抑的情感和药物挑起的情欲在这瞬间占据了他的全副心灵。

暗中的乌列轻笑，她的想法很简单，快速的分化二人。一杯是迷药，一杯是春药。至于谁拿到哪杯就纯凭运气了。虽然有点遗憾喝到春药的不是米迦勒，但她仍旧很好奇接下来的发展。


	7. Chapter 7

7 （春药梗继续）  
加百列两手按住米迦勒的肩，坐在米迦勒身上，后者被压制在地上，气势不减，怒目而视。“放开我！”那顶在米迦勒腹部的东西显然不是好兆头，如果不是浑身瘫软，这时候他绝对是直接飞走了事。可恶的乌列！竟然用这么卑劣的手段！

加百列似乎全无察觉米迦勒的怒火，他在亲吻米迦勒的额、米迦勒的眼、米迦勒的唇。像一个虔诚的信徒，亲吻着他心中的神祗。

这样的动作只在他很小的时候，米迦勒允许过。在他进入少年时期后，一旦他想表达亲近，米迦勒就会将他推开，冷冷的告诫他：不要这样！

为什么？这样对待兄长难道不应该吗？加百列疑惑。

但平心而论，他并不会如此对待拉斐尔和乌列。

“加百列，停手！你被药物控制了，是乌列的阴谋！”米迦勒竭力想说服兄弟。

不，他才没有被控制，加百列心中大喊。这是他一直想做而没有做的。以前天父在身边，他不敢。现在天父也消失了，他还有什么可担心的？即便他真的做了，难道天父会现身惩罚他？如果能将天父引出，那也未尝不是件好事。

这么想着，加百列更无顾忌。他褪去无力反抗的米迦勒的外衣，迫不及待的撕开他的背心。光滑结实的胸膛展现在眼前，几乎令加百列失去理智。

“不要这样！加百列，如果你做了，天父绝对不会原——”米迦勒的声音被他的唇堵回喉中。

“天父不是不在家么？”加百列嘲讽的一笑。他除去米迦勒的衣裤，后者袒露在兄弟面前，不免羞惭愤恨。加百列一路吻到米迦勒的下腹部，挑逗的半吐半含。

米迦勒惊呼出声，加百列嘲笑道：“别这样，我的兄长，又不是没有人为你做过这样的事。谁不知道你和那些小处女们的胡天胡地？”

米迦勒咬牙切齿，冷笑道：“是有，不过不及你。”

加百列厌恶他将自己与人类作比，撇撇嘴，咬了下去。米迦勒痛叫，身体也因此微微发抖，但同时，他感到自己因药物而失去的力量似乎被疼痛感渐渐召回……

“如果天父回来看到你这样，他会怎么想？”米迦勒冷哼。

加百列不理他，仍旧埋头致力于挑起兄长的欲念。不负他的努力，米迦勒昂立的景象令人欢欣。加百列慢悠悠的脱去自己的衣衫，一面欣赏着米迦勒的挣扎和纠结。


	8. Chapter 8

8 (春药梗完)

“天父会放逐你的，加百列，不要上乌列的当，这是她的算计，她希望我们走上彻底对立。”米迦勒几乎在恳求着。

加百列沉声说道：“如果这样做能够让天父出现，那我也值得了。”

他抱起米迦勒的腿，感受到米迦勒的紧张和愤怒，他四下一望，无奈道：“乌列太不体贴，竟然不提供个润滑剂什么的。”

米迦勒怒道：“你是懦夫，懦夫！你只敢躲在药物的控制下做出这种事。你敢与我公平对决吗？你只会派能天使那群废物来杀我，你自己躲在后面瑟瑟发抖——”

加百列的脸上闪过怒火，但他很快平息下来，“为什么想激怒我？兄长，我只是想爱你，我不会做出伤害你的事情。”

话音未落，他挺身而入。即便说的很好听，那干涩的进入仍旧令米迦勒失控的惨叫，而后，疼痛感蔓延到失去知觉的四肢，米迦勒反倒觉得真实了许多。

“抱歉，我不是要伤害你，我的兄长。”加百列吻着他的额头，尽力和缓着动作。米迦勒双手在地上摸索着，似乎是要抓住什么东西以抗拒袭来的快感和痛感。

加百列将他的手拿起，“抱着我，米迦勒，和我一起感受。”米迦勒并不肯听从他的建议，手臂从他背上滑落。加百列也不理会，继续加速卖力的发泄自己的欲望。

在最高峰时，原本被动承受的米白色身体和古铜色身体交织在了一起，下一刻，利刃抵在加百列喉间，“从我身上滚下去！”米迦勒冷冷的说道。

加百列嬉笑着从善如流，看到退出之时米迦勒略带痛楚的神情，他觉得今天不妄此行。

“和我回去吧，米迦勒。”加百列真诚的说道。这会是他唯一一次请求。

米迦勒一面防备着他，一面勉强穿好衣裤，背心已被加百列撕碎，他只能将外衣的拉链拉上，遮蔽刻满情欲印记的身体。

米迦勒注视着他，目光冰冷，然后他答非所问，对着空荡的大殿说道：“乌列，绝对不要让我再看到你！”

鹰翼展开，米迦勒腾空而起。

加百列看着兄长远去的身影，心中微叹：这下子怕有好一阵不能见到他了。


	9. Chapter 9

9 九天玄铁 （我个人还蛮喜欢这个译名的）贝卡x米迦勒，大卫•威尔  
贝卡警惕的看着病床前伫立的人影，她绕到病床的另一边，审视着那人，冷冷道：“威尔执政官，您怎么在这里？”

大卫•威尔不愧是维格城的执政官，维格城发生的事情鲜有能瞒过他的耳目。

“维格的守护神倒下了，我怎能不来关心一下？”还是那副倨傲嘲讽的神情。他看到贝卡一副老母鸡护鸡仔的神态将昏迷中的米迦勒与自己隔挡开来，心中好笑，“看来不论结果如何，米迦勒的守卫是没问题了。”

贝卡目露冷光，“威尔执政官，米迦勒如果真的有事，你以为维格城能抵挡得住几天加百列的进攻？”

大卫干笑道：“贝卡，哦，贝卡，别把我想得那么坏，我真心的希望米迦勒能继续守护着维格城和全人类，只是，你看看他这伤，啧啧啧。”

贝卡心揪了起来，米迦勒伤处的碎片虽然已被取出，却一直无法止血，导致米迦勒至今昏迷不醒。如果继续这样下去……

“告诉我，参议员，那碎片呢？”

贝卡并不意外大卫•威尔能得知“那块碎片”的存在。大天使的受伤一事并非完全保密，维格的核心圈以及许多医护人员都知道情形。

“我不清楚。我来的时候，碎片已经取出了。”

“是吗？”大卫夸张的语调显示他并不相信贝卡的说辞。“那么我就指望你把它寻出来咯，贝卡。”

*

当米迦勒问起九天玄铁的下落时，贝卡是心虚的，但她同时告诉自己，她是为了米迦勒好，以防“有心人”拿到对米迦勒不利。

事情的转折在于那四个女人的处理上。贝卡未曾料到威尔能算计到这个地步，艾米莉的背叛使得另三个女人都被威尔以叛国罪拿下。占尽优势的威尔很“客气”的要求她交出九天玄铁，并说，只要她乖乖听话，他不会拿私通一事找她的麻烦，毕竟他和她母亲也是相识多年的老友。

贝卡交出九天玄铁后，曾想去找米迦勒说清楚事情始末，但威尔又一次截住了她。

“傻姑娘，你要是告诉了他，他能原谅你吗？”大卫的眼中闪烁着狡诈的光芒。“怎么？你想说，都是我在威胁你么？那么为什么你没有一开始就去向他哭诉？为什么没有在拿到九天玄铁的一刻就转交给他？你也在害怕，对吧？你也在寻找他的致命点，对吧？”

贝卡无言以对。

经历过这地狱般的二十五年的人类，哪个人不对“天使”二字闻风丧胆？但米迦勒，他不同……

贝卡深信，自己爱着这个天使。她会用她的方式，保护他。


	10. Chapter 10

10 天使不在家 (续8) 阿历克斯x米迦勒 ——我黑了阿历克斯，抱歉  
阿历克斯去过大天使居住的高塔二次，不见其踪影，他猜想米迦勒是出城了，这令他很烦躁。比人类多一对翅膀就是方便，可以随意的进出高墙。

今天是忙乱的一天，佛莱斯特议员的挟持事件使得全城气氛紧张到极点，在“顺利”的解决事情后，阿历克斯莫名的恼火：为什么这么重要的时刻，米迦勒不在这里？！

高塔的电梯门叮的一声打开，米迦勒的房中暗沉沉的，只有外面的光线能让人勉强看清室内陈设。阿历克斯轻车熟路的在房中摸索了一圈，还是不见米迦勒人影，不禁起了一层担心。米迦勒很少外出这么久……

正在此时，翅翼的扑闪声传来，阿历克斯刚抬眼，米迦勒已收起羽翼从窗台踏入房内，看到阿历克斯在此，他毫无惊讶，只问：“你在这里做什么？”

阿历克斯不想说，自己是因为担心他，冲口道：“你跑哪里去了？我找了你一天！”

米迦勒的面上露出些许疲惫，发丝也许是被风吹的，有些临乱。他对此责问无动于衷，一手支撑着窗边的架构，打量着阿历克斯，而后道：“你离开吧。”

阿历克斯怒气上冲，大叫道：“你知道今天维格城发生了什么吗？我需要你的时候，你却不在。”说着，他愤愤然转身离去。

米迦勒在电梯门关上的瞬间脱力倒下。他的这具肉体即便比普通人类的身体强壮，但毕竟还是凡身。乌列下的迷药分量不轻，真是为兄弟着想的好姐姐！直至现在，他仍感到肌肉疲软，头晕目眩。另外还有身体某处的疼痛……

米迦勒咬牙站起，艰难的脱去外衣，不必看，他也知道身上有着加百列留下的印记——这几天不能与贝卡在一起了，擦！

然后是裤子，米迦勒感到弯腰时拉扯到某处的痛感，不禁倒吸口气，他讨厌疼痛感，但此刻疼痛感能让他保持清醒。

接着，令他愈发清醒的事情发生了，电梯门叮了一声再次打开，米迦勒不及看清来人，本能的展开双翼包裹住裸露的身体。

“米……米迦勒，你怎么了？”阿历克斯确信自己刚才看到米迦勒上身有伤痕。

“这话应该我问你。”米迦勒的语气中不免带了点恼羞。

“我……我是……我是来道歉的，刚才我不应该对你吼。”阿历克斯意识到米迦勒羽翼下的是裸体，不禁脸上发烧，但他决定问出心中疑问。“你受了伤吗？”

“没有。”米迦勒立刻生硬的否认，继而叹口气，道：“回去吧，阿历克斯，我累了，有什么事明天再说。”

阿历克斯清楚米迦勒的脾性，如果再追问下去，很可能被他扔下塔，只得带着满腹疑问退出了房间。这个问题在不久后有了解答。


	11. Chapter 11

11 路西法  
（104的猜想 - 原本我一直坚信为米迦勒治伤的人是拉斐尔，但制作人却坚称没有让拉斐尔在这一季出场的计划，反而对路西法是否出场态度暧昧，而且紧接着乌列又出场了，所以有了以下的猜想）

这场持续二十五年的人类纷乱大戏让路西法看得很痛快！狂妄的人类几近灭绝，天父莫名失踪，米迦勒和加百列为首的各阶天使反目成仇……

还没轮到他出手，几千年的愿望就被一一实现，路西法觉得快意无比！

米迦勒，他的宿命之敌，他的兄弟，也终于沦落到被群起而攻之的一天。可惜加百列还是太弱，如果是他，早在二十五年前就能结束这场战斗，哪能容天选之子活到现在？

当然，事态的发展令他愈发兴致高涨，陷入人类斗争的米迦勒真能全身而退吗？那些不省心的人类，为了自己的一己之私，肆意的侵夺权力，碾压同类。

米迦勒，你以为仅仅是高傲的漠视就够了吗？路西法暗笑。

还有那个叛逆的天选之子，路西法能想出几千种引诱那小子做出气炸米迦勒的事情。

而加百列，啧啧，竟堕落到拉拢能天使和堕天使，好歹当年他还是拉着正牌的三分之一天国之军叛出天庭的。天父回归后会如何惩罚加百列呢？

总而言之，人类和天使，都得越乱越好，这样他路西法才有得利的空间。所以，他一面悄悄拉拢高阶天使，一面在暗中观摩，维持着加百列和米迦勒手中实力的平衡。

而今，这平衡被那愚蠢的能天使打破了。

他相信菲利亚德不是加百列授意去刺杀米迦勒的，因为即令立场的不同，有一点他们是一样的：谁也不能伤害他们的兄弟——当然除了他们自己。

不过，米迦勒，你竟为了天选之子而伤，太叫人失望了！以能天使之能，不至于将他伤到这种地步的，为了人类，你软弱至此！

路西法悄无声息的站立在米迦勒的病床前，轻轻抚摸着米迦勒的额头。因为过度失血而灰败的脸色，眼下淤积的乌青，干涩的嘴唇……真是难得一见的景象。他俯身在米迦勒额上印下一吻。

米迦勒，我的兄长，你欠我一次哦！


	12. 外一章 叛徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔等到了一个挟制大天使的绝妙机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP: 加米，阿历克斯x米迦勒，单向!威廉x加百列，贝卡x米迦勒，路西法x米迦勒  
> 警告：AU，R，暴力，OOC和各种狗血。请原谅我黑洞般的脑洞。
> 
> 部分来自短篇集的内容，但因为后面好几篇互有关联，为了方便阅读和故事的连贯性，干脆重新组成一篇新文。此篇也和“春药梗”以及短篇集的11有关联。

大卫•威尔收到一封有趣的邮件。邮件没有发件人、没有主题、没有内容，只有一个附件，是一个短小的视频，大约15秒钟，内容很无聊，就是两个人……不，两个天使的会面。

大卫再一次点开视频，多次确认后，他笑了起来。其中一个天使确认是米迦勒，那么另一个天使呢？视频不太清晰，大卫戴上深度老花镜也无法看清那人的脸庞，但毫无疑问，是个天使，而且是个高阶天使。

会不会是加百列？大卫打了个寒颤。如果是他的话，为什么会和米迦勒会面？而且从视频来看，他们的会面氛围似乎相当友好。难道真像他挑衅的那样，米迦勒是个背叛者？

这是个机会！大卫兴奋起来。他一直在寻找的，压制米迦勒的机会。大卫•威尔和大天使米迦勒没有私人仇怨，他只是瞧不惯米迦勒的傲慢，以及他手下大天使军团的超高素养。治理维格城有他一人足矣！米迦勒对于大卫来说，是个碍眼的存在。他没有参与政治，却深深的影响着维格城的政治格局，影响着大卫手上的权力。

大卫并非要置米迦勒于死地，他需要的是大天使的“顺从”。保护神什么的就算了，如果米迦勒只是个头脑简单又听话的保护者该有多好？

*

贝卡警惕的看着病床前伫立的人影，她绕到病床的另一边，审视着那人，冷冷道：“威尔执政官，您怎么在这里？”

大卫•威尔不愧是维格城的执政官，维格城发生的事情鲜有能瞒过他的耳目。

“维格的守护神倒下了，我怎能不来关心一下？”还是那副倨傲嘲讽的神情。他看到贝卡一副老母鸡护鸡仔的神态将昏迷中的米迦勒与自己隔挡开来，心中好笑，“看来不论结果如何，米迦勒的守卫是没问题了。”

贝卡目露寒光，“威尔执政官，米迦勒如果真的有事，你以为维格城能抵挡得住几天加百列的进攻？”

大卫干笑道：“贝卡，哦，贝卡，别把我想得那么坏，我真心的希望米迦勒能继续守护着维格城和全人类，只是，你看看他这伤，啧啧啧。”

贝卡心揪了起来，米迦勒伤处的碎片虽然已被取出，却一直无法止血，导致米迦勒至今昏迷不醒。如果继续这样下去……

“告诉我，参议员，那碎片呢？”

贝卡并不意外大卫•威尔能得知“那块碎片”的存在。大天使的受伤一事并非完全保密，维格的核心圈以及许多医护人员都知道情况。

“我不清楚。我来的时候，碎片已经取出了。”

“是吗？”大卫夸张的语调显示他并不相信贝卡的说辞。“那么我就指望你把它寻出来咯，贝卡。”

*

当米迦勒问起九天玄铁的下落时，贝卡是心虚的，但她同时告诉自己，她是为了米迦勒好，以防“有心人”拿到对米迦勒不利。

事情的转折在于那四个女人的处理上。贝卡未曾料到威尔能算计到这个地步，艾米莉的背叛使得贝卡的计划失算，另三个女人全被威尔以叛国罪拿下。占尽优势的威尔很“客气”的要求她交出九天玄铁，并说，只要她乖乖听话，他不会拿私通一事找她的麻烦，毕竟他和她母亲也是相识多年的老友。

贝卡被迫交出九天玄铁后，曾想去找米迦勒说清楚事情始末，但威尔又一次截住了她。

“傻姑娘，你要是告诉了他，他能原谅你吗？”大卫的眼中闪烁着狡诈的光芒。“怎么？你想说，都是我在威胁你么？那么为什么你没有一开始就去向他哭诉？为什么没有在拿到九天玄铁的那一刻就转交给他？你也在害怕，对吧？你也在寻找他的致命点，对吧？”

贝卡无言以对。

经历过这地狱般的二十五年的人类，哪个人不对“天使”二字闻风丧胆？但米迦勒，他不同……

贝卡深信，自己爱着这个天使。她会用她的方式，保护他。

*

威廉的秘密集会终有被发现的一天，大卫•威尔的怒声质疑不会影响到威廉布道的决心。父亲的鄙夷和不信任反而愈发坚定了威廉的信念¬——崇信加百列才能救世，他坚信着。

最近，大卫得到了一件宝贝，藏在他办公室的保险箱里，威廉偶然间瞥到的。他意识到那东西的重要性，他必须得到它。

即令威廉的作为再如何荒诞，他仍旧是大卫的儿子，护短是人的本性。威廉仍旧是维格城的元首，享受着各种特权。因此，威廉能轻易的取得大卫藏在保险箱中的物品——一块兵器的碎片。

某个供职在医护室的天使信徒说，那就是能够伤害大天使的东西！

威廉大惊而后大喜，有了这个东西，要助加百列夺得人类世界就指日可待了？毕竟，阻挡在加百列面前的，只有米迦勒而已。少有的中立的高阶天使，看到米迦勒的陨落，也会不得不选择投向加百列。

“去，想办法把这金属制成子弹。实在不行做成箭头、匕首也可以。千万别浪费，这是我们仅能为加百列大人做的事了。”信徒们郑重的接受了任务。

*

威廉•威尔是个矛盾的存在，白天他是宣扬圣子的使者，夜晚他供奉膜拜加百列。曾有愚蠢的信徒质疑他的信仰，他们怎么知道，是加百列，伟大的加百列亲自委派他，潜藏在维格城，作为加百列的眼线，观察天选之子的一举一动，引导天选之子走向正确之路。

世人不明白他的信仰，即便是他深爱的克莱尔也无法理解他的选择。尤其是他的父亲。固执而又专横的父亲，自以为是的掌控着维格城，总以为凭他那副老骨头能争得多少利益，还口口声声是为了他。

威廉鄙夷着。

自他的母亲和兄姐被堕天使杀害后，父亲看他的目光里就似乎含着恨。难道不是他自己无能才无法保护母亲兄姐吗？为什么怪责他？他当时不过是个三岁多的孩子。

一面看似对他寄予厚望，一面又挑剔着他所做的一切。这就是他的父亲，永远没有满足的时候。

然而，加百列……他对待自己是那么的慈悲。他抚摸着自己的脸颊，说：我的孩子，你不需要彷徨，我会带领你走向光明。

即便是在他面前大开杀戒，不也是为了让自己更快的成长起来。

威廉渴望得到加百列的赞赏，哪怕是一个眼神。要知道，加百列并不容易取悦，他甚至可以说是喜怒无常，但相比米迦勒，威廉更愿意接触加百列。

毫无疑问，米迦勒是一位伟大的天使，自古以来的传说中，他总是正确而光明的形象。可是他太过冷漠高傲，对待任何人都是那副扑克脸，淡漠的目光似乎能看透一切事物。威廉不喜欢米迦勒的气场，让他不安。

他曾小心翼翼对加百列说起过自己对米迦勒的感觉，前者哈哈大笑，拍着他的肩膀，说道：“如果其他人类都有你这样的觉悟，那我的事业就指日可待了！”

看，至少加百列会笑会怒，做他的手下，不必像在他老爹手下那般憋屈自危，也不必像大天使军团那般的冷静自持。

所以，威廉•威尔，全心膜拜加百列。

*

淫秽视频在维格城各处的大小屏幕上反复播放着，莱森将军怒吼着让技术员予以紧急应对，但直至最终的无奈断电处理，那视频也至少被播放了二十余次。全城的人都看见了！

执政官威尔第一个反应过来，这简直天赐良机！他回转身，对仍旧镇定的米迦勒干笑：“大天使，你可以解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”

贝卡不由自主的挡在米迦勒身前，还未开口，大卫将她一把拉开，冷冷道：“这可不是参议员你抛个媚眼就能糊弄过去的。”大卫站立在米迦勒面前，挑衅的语气，讥刺着：“也许我没看清楚，那视频里的……人，确实是你吧？米迦勒，你在‘叫唤’着谁？来来，再播一次，让我仔细听听，好像是……加百列？我没说错吧？哈哈哈。”

米迦勒的目光有如寒冰，直视着他。他在飞快的思索着，这视频无非是乌列或加百列的杰作，又或者是二者联手。是的，没错，视频里的人是他，就是他和加百列被乌列相邀会面并被下药的那次。无疑，乌列的计划酝酿已久。

他知道大家都在等待着他的回答，包括向来充分信服他的莱森将军和贝卡。

“我的私生活没有需要向你解释的义务，执政官。”米迦勒说道。

“哦，这话就不对了。”大卫像一头饥饿的狮子围着猎物——米迦勒打转，“你和索恩参议员还有那些V1鬼混是一回事，但你跑去跟人类的大敌、你的兄弟加百列私会苟且，那可就是另外一回事了。维格城的防御体系是你一手建立的，谁知道你在‘兴头’上跟你的兄弟透露了多少？说真的，米迦勒，你们大天使可真是颠覆我的三观啊！”

“那么你认为我该怎么做？”米迦勒的嘴角微弯，歪头看他。

贝卡认得那种表情，米迦勒动怒了。

“怎么做？你觉得呢？如果人类的中间出了叛徒，即便只是个疑点，我们该怎么做？将军，你说呢？”

莱森将军未及答话，大卫自顾自继续说道：“对了，之前克莱尔的女仆被发现是天使时，她的学生们不都被控制调查了吗？嘿，大天使军团的人犯了错还要被鞭刑呢。现在证据确凿，米迦勒至少应该被隔离起来，严密看守。”

米迦勒笑了，“你以为人类的监狱能关住我？”

大卫也笑了，“哦，别生气，大天使。为了修补你的形象，你应该做出点牺牲的。你看现在全城人都看到你的这个‘私生活’……人民需要真相，而不是掩盖。”

“没想到你还挺民主。”贝卡讥讽道。

大卫对着贝卡眨眨眼，“你不知道的东西还多呢，宝贝。”

莱森将军看一眼米迦勒，暗叹一声，说道：“执政官，别多说了。提出你的建议吧。”

大卫等的就是这句话。

“很简单。米迦勒需要自证自清，让我们信服他与加百列不是一伙的。”

“怎么证明？”

“那就看米迦勒肯不肯作出牺牲了。”大卫显然意有所指。

贝卡立刻反对，“你就是想趁机伤害米迦勒！”

“贝卡！”莱森将军制止她的怒斥，并示意大卫继续。

“关押米迦勒，并对外放出消息，看天使会不会来营救他。当然，为了真实性，得有些戏剧效果，比如——”

“比如对我施以刑罚。”米迦勒冷冷接口。“执政官，你有没有想过，这一切可能都是加百列或其他方势力的阴谋？他也许会将计就计，甚至会趁机进攻。对付高阶天使，我是唯一人选，如果加百列亲自率天使大军来袭，就凭人类，能挡得住吗？”

大卫有一瞬间的犹豫，但他马上回过神来，微笑道：“那不多亏你将阿历克斯训练出来了吗？”

他们不需要你了，他们现在有天选之子。

米迦勒莫名的想起了加百列曾经说过的话，心中透出一丝寒意。贝卡还在焦急的为他据理力争，但莱森将军的沉默显示他并不反对这个方案。

“我不希望米迦勒受到真正的伤害，其他由执政官来把握。”莱森的这句话为此事下了定论。“米迦勒，委屈你了。”

大卫令人拦住贝卡，干笑道：“得罪了，大天使。”一面招呼着亲信士兵进入。

米迦勒被带到深处在地下二十余层的密室，押送他的没有一名来自大天使军团的人，想必他都被看管起来，他的军团人员也难逃一劫。阿历克斯回城了吗？他该知道了吧？

“大天使，执政官说……说需要给你戴上镣铐，可不可以请你配合一下？”那士兵看似一脸坚毅，目光中却透着恐惧。

米迦勒一扬眉，伸出双手，都已经这般境地了，还能更差吗？“来吧。”

两个士兵尽可能迅速的为他戴好镣铐后，确认锁好后，两人对望一眼，一人战战兢兢的说道：“威尔执政官说，为了让人信服，需要……需要你流点血，我们也只是听命行事。”

米迦勒失笑。人类的武器对他不致命，顶多就是流点血，疼上一下。大卫•威尔一定对他痛恨无比，才会借此机会报复。

“可以吗？”士兵生怕米迦勒突然挣脱镣铐大开杀戒，这里可没有人能阻止他。

米迦勒淡漠的看着他们，“做你们该做的吧。”

两名士兵松了口气，各自取出插在腰间的匕首，其中一人说道：“不致命的话，就在四肢上吧。”另一人不置可否。

一刀、两刀、三刀。那士兵抹一把汗，向另一人道：“杰克，别光站着，待会执政官问起来，我可不会为你打掩护。”

那人嗯了一声，低垂着头，提着匕首上前。第一刀，猛地刺向米迦勒的胸口。

这袭击来的毫无预兆，米迦勒也未及反应。入体一刹那，他更感觉不对——那不是一把普通的匕首。他忍痛看向那士兵，沉声道：“你是谁？”名叫杰克的士兵目中充血，狂乱的大叫：“这是为了加百列大人，你这个叛徒！”继而拔出匕首，又要刺出第二刀。

另一名士兵已吓得魂飞魄散，好在他反应还不算慢，在杰克的第二刀得手之前，他上前将杰克扑倒，夺去了他挥舞的匕首。

事情的急转直下连大卫也没预料到。杰克所持匕首的材质经贝卡鉴定是“九天玄铁”，而根据杰克被扣押时的言论来看，他是个天使信徒。

大卫立刻想到了威廉，不禁咬牙暗恨。他不是要将米迦勒致死，大天使毕竟是维格城的最强防线以及和其他城之间谈判的砝码。他本想利用此事挟制米迦勒，压压他的气焰，打压一下他在人们心中的形象。而威廉……

“你这个蠢货，你知道你做了什么？”大卫怒斥着一脸桀骜不驯的儿子。

“加百列大人的道路不能再被米迦勒所阻。”威廉漠然说道。“拭目以待吧，父亲。很快了。”

阿历克斯回到城中的第一件事是联合贝卡将被执政官扣押的大天使军团释放出来。现在，他能信任的人只有这些一起训练长大的兄弟姐妹们。

被九天玄铁刺伤的伤口流血不止，但好在匕首的切面不算大，出血情况没有上次严重。米迦勒清醒过一次，看到阿历克斯后，交代了几句话又昏睡过去。

“我要杀了那个混蛋！”阿历克斯怒火中烧，大卫•威尔这个自私卑劣的人渣，他已经忍耐多时。

贝卡拦住他，“你要守在他身边。现在我只信任你，阿历克斯。”她看向米迦勒，“米迦勒担心天使会趁虚而入，我得去和莱森商量防御的事情。我们会有机会的，这仇一定要报！”

阿历克斯竭力平复呼吸，坐到病床边，这是半年里米迦勒第二次躺在这里。为什么愚蠢的人们仅仅因为一个视频就怀疑米迦勒？他刚才看了那个视频，虽然第一反应也很愤怒，但过后仔细分辨，可以很明显的看出，米迦勒当时是身不由己。这是加百列的阴谋！

一连串的事件，都是针对维格城的守护神而来。

但令人疑惑和不安的是，那块失落的九天玄铁碎片怎么会落到天使信徒的手中？能够有机会接触到碎片的，只可能是维格的核心高层，那么是谁，背叛了同类？

阿历克斯被警报声惊醒，麦克疾步走入，低声道：“天使来袭。”

阿历克斯狞笑起来，很好，来的正是时候！

“麦克，请你守护他。”他郑重的对麦克说道。后者点点头：“我会用生命来保护他。”

麦克并未等到用生命来保护米迦勒，因为当他出去叫护士换药回来，就发现米迦勒的病床上已经空空如也。

*

“即便是你，这手段也太过低下了！”米迦勒双刃遥指加百列。胸口的伤处仍旧不停的在淌血，仅是展翼的动作都会令血流加速。

加百列一愣，继而大怒：“你认为是我算计了你？！”米迦勒神情淡漠，但那双灰蓝色的眼眸中透出的是满满的不信任和鄙薄。

“我是听说你被人类关押才来——哈，看来你根本不打算听我的解释，你早已认定就是我的作为，对吗？兄长。”加百列的语气充满哀怨和恼恨。

“你本可以孤身前来，而你却选择大军压境，显然有所图谋。”诸多事实令米迦勒不得不怀疑加百列。

加百列一脸的难以置信，目光含恨。“好，随便你怎么想。就当是我做的吧，反正我怎么解释都是徒劳。”

一言不合，两人拼斗在一起，这不是人类可以介入的战斗。加百列震惊于米迦勒的战力，即使受伤的他，也不可小觑。大量的失血令米迦勒衣物的前襟被染成一大片暗红色。加百列暗暗心惊，大天使也许是永生的，但持续的流血也会造成不可挽回的伤害。即便被冤枉，他也不能眼睁睁的看着兄长陨落。

“停下，米迦勒。你会死的！”加百列架住米迦勒的剑刃。

“那就带着你的堕天使离开。”米迦勒面色惨白如纸，呼吸急促，额头上虚汗涔涔流下，握剑的手因为失血的缘故而微微发抖，但他仍旧不让分毫。“再也不要回来！”

加百列懊恼而气愤，心中刚升起的同情和希望被米迦勒的话浇灭，他一刀将米迦勒推远，冷冷说道：“你不会死在我的手中，兄长，你会死在你守护的人类手中。然后，在你死后，我会将他们一，个，不，留的杀死。”

他威胁的话音才落，却见米迦勒怒吼着朝他扑来，同时一记刀光从他胸中透过，一抹金黄色从后而至。

“不——”米迦勒没能阻止乌列的偷袭，甚至没能抓住下坠的加百列，他的后背被重物一击，本就大量失血的身体再也支撑不起，控制不住的往地面坠下。

米迦勒在陷入昏迷前看清了乌列身边的那个黑影。“路西法……”

Fin, or not.


	13. Chapter 13

12 布丁（2） (续4和春药梗) 米加/加米  
米迦勒冰冷的语气吓不倒他。在一定程度上，加百列欣赏米迦勒的冷漠，让他徒增一种疏离的美感。

“难道我前来关心兄长也不可以吗？”颈边的剑刃虽然没有挪开，却没那么紧逼了，加百列回身看向米迦勒。恩，换了一件背心，但更加凸显身材是怎么回事？

“马上离开。”米迦勒漠然收剑。

加百列笑道：“身为主人，你不应该热情招待一下我吗？就像姐姐那样——”

米迦勒突然一回身将他抵在墙上，沉声道：“不要在我面前提起她，我没有把你和她归为一类，算你运气！”

加百列推开他，不高兴的撇嘴，“我说了很多次，我从未有意伤害你。”

“结果都是一样！”米迦勒怒目。

加百列一摊手表示，这怎么能怪我？“有东西吃吗？好饿！”加百列在米迦勒房间中央巨大的床上大字一摊，以无赖的语气说道。

“你想死吗？即便雷达没有监测你的到来，我的守卫也迟早会发现。”

“可我有你啊，兄长。”加百列厌恶床上浓厚的人类气味，几脚将床褥、枕头全数踢下去，脱下外衣摊在床上，继续躺下。

米迦勒瞪视他良久，确信他的兄弟是打定主意不肯轻易离开的，暗叹口气，问道：“你到底想干什么？加百列。”

加百列眨眨眼，“我真是来蹭吃的。”


	14. Chapter 14

13 郁闷的菲利亚德  
（103后，假如菲利亚德又脑抽的去找米迦勒的情景，这篇果断不正经）  
九天玄铁因为能伤害神体且原料难寻、炼制不易而出名。不是每一个能天使都能持有九天玄铁制成的兵器。虽说是他别断了菲利亚德的宝贝兵器以求保命，但也不至于为此对他以命相搏啊！何况还是菲利亚德先挑衅的。

米迦勒困惑不已，果然能天使都是有勇无谋的货色吗？米迦勒为加百列被这样愚笨的能天使环绕深感痛心，你就不能找点聪明的下属？

“我会杀了你，米迦勒。”菲利亚德用以诺语叫嚣着。

“试试看，菲利亚德，你已经失败两次了。”米迦勒嘲笑。

“反正对你动手的一刻起，我就没有活路了！”菲利亚德绝望的吼叫。

米迦勒再次困惑，他到底做了什么事，让菲利亚德恨的这么深刻？能天使的脑回路真叫他惊讶！

米迦勒制住菲利亚德的时候，后者闭目待死。米迦勒不禁问：“为了一口兵器，你至于吗？”

菲利亚德的头盔已掉落在旁，米迦勒眼见他的面色从青转白，从白转红，各色转了个遍，最后他怒吼道：“谁……谁说我是为了兵器来的？”

米迦勒充满求知欲的睁大眼歪头看他。

“就是因为伤了你，我妹子就被加百——呜呜呜呜呜——”突然出现的加百列捂住菲利亚德的嘴，笑呵呵的和仍旧满脸疑惑的兄长打招呼。

“手下不听话真不省心啊。”加百列感叹。

米迦勒收起双剑，点点头同意，“所以我不找能天使做同盟撒。”暗自感慨，阿历克斯虽然有时熊孩子，还是比菲利亚德之流强多了。

“他刚才好像说他妹子被你……”

“被我收了……后宫。”加百列宁可牺牲个人形象也不能在米迦勒面前丢脸。若让他知道自己为了他被刺杀的事情大发雷霆，还给人家妹子发了便当，那太丢脸了！

“哦，那……也不错？”米迦勒觉得被捂住嘴的菲利亚德脸部表情都扭曲了，同情的看一眼，“好吧，希望他不要再来自找麻烦。”

菲利亚德看着远去的米迦勒和眼前暴怒的老大欲哭无泪：为什么我这种实干家总是被领导排斥？


	15. Chapter 15

14 布丁（3）米加/加米  
大天使米迦勒已经多日未出过房间，也不让守卫或其他人进入房间，只让人将食物和其他必需品放在电梯里递送上塔。可是大天使平时并不耽于美食美酒的啊！

“你还想待到什么时候？”米迦勒看着旁若无人品尝食物的加百列，颇感无奈。他的兄弟，敌视人类，却欣赏人类的食物，何等矛盾？

“我的到来难道让你不开心吗？兄长。”加百列抬眼看他，一脸无辜。

“是否需要我提醒你，你仍旧是人类世界的公敌。”

“你要体谅我，我那里的食物实在太……太难吃了！”加百列痛心疾首。何况这里还有养眼的兄长可以时时看到。

“我希望你早点离开，你的存在已经严重影响到我的工作。还是说，这就是你的谋算？让我无暇处理事务，你就能让其他天使趁虚而入？”米迦勒微微皱眉推断着。

加百列一脸受伤，手按胸膛，夸张的感叹：“我的兄长，我一片好意来探望你，你怎么能如此待我？”一顿，笑道：“是不是我的存在影响到你某方面的需求释放了？”他上前揽住米迦勒，暧昧的贴紧磨蹭着。

米迦勒不为所动，身高的优势让他略微低头看向加百列，眼带嘲讽，笑道：“难得你这么体贴，我的兄弟。”他反客为主的直接将加百列扑倒在床中，“也许你能帮到我。”

加百列脸色一黑，想要挣脱米迦勒的制衡，但他的武力本就不及，何况米迦勒占据了体型和位置上的优势。可是，若要他轻易承认失败，那也是不可能的。

“你是想报复我吗？”加百列貌似镇定。

“报复？”米迦勒笑道，“谈不上。如果那天是我喝的春药，我也一样会艹了你。”他并非当真会如此做，但此刻看到加百列脸色大变，他决定继续调侃下去。“兄弟之间，不就应该这样‘友爱’吗？”

米迦勒如愿在加百列的脸上看到一丝慌乱。哦，他自视甚高的兄弟，也经不起他随口一吓。

“你当然不会这么做的，对吗，米迦勒，如果天选之子知道你竟和人类的敌人鬼混，他会怎么看你？”

米迦勒神情一冷，他低沉的警告：“不要再妄想拉拢阿历克斯，你不可以动他！”

加百列忌恨米迦勒对天选之子的关爱。原先他以为自己是恼火米迦勒藏起了天父留给他们的“玩具”，后来他才渐渐明白，自己是在嫉妒阿历克斯能获得米迦勒的全副关注。  
Tbc


	16. Chapter 16

15 朋友 米迦勒x吉普

米迦勒不曾出席吉普的葬礼，他站在高处，看着火起火灭，平静的表情看不出任何情绪，然后，他振翅而起，飞向夜空。

吉普不但是天选之子的父亲，更是米迦勒的朋友。他来到人间的第一位朋友。

因为你，我才对人类重燃信心。

他曾这样告诉吉普。

因为吉普的存在，他才能救下天选之子，并将他安心交托到吉普和查理手上。他“死”后，纹身转移到吉普身上，而当他复活后再次看到那副纹身时，他对吉普说：你死后，纹身才会转移到阿历克斯身上。

吉普一愣，然后淡笑：我活着就是为了保全查理和阿历克斯。谢谢你，米迦勒，让我有了合理的理由照顾他们。

查理被堕天使杀害后，吉普独自照看着阿历克斯。米迦勒还在各地剿灭大战后四散脱逃的堕天使，不能时时探望。但他知道，阿历克斯不是个省心的孩子。他顽劣，固执，随性……可因为有吉普的教导，他仍旧是个好孩子。

一次吉普带着阿历克斯前去查理过身的小屋缅怀，堕天使突然来袭，为保护阿历克斯，吉普身受重伤。当阿历克斯看到米迦勒出现时，痛哭出声。米迦勒淡淡的对阿历克斯说了句“凡人都逃不过一死”，一面快速检查吉普的伤势。

“你需要医院。”米迦勒依旧以平静的语气说道。“我带你回维格。”他将吉普抱起，走向屋外。“阿历克斯，你过来，”米迦勒张开双翼，身体微屈，“俯到我背上来，抓紧我的翅膀，不要松手。”

“不，米迦勒，这么远，你带不起两个人的，放下我，你带阿历克斯回去。他……他才是——”吉普挣扎着想脱出米迦勒的怀抱。

“吉普，你和他一样重要！”米迦勒确认阿历克斯已经抓稳，奋力带着二人飞起。

凡身如山重。

若是近距离还没什么，但那小屋离维格城有四小时车程，米迦勒几乎是拼了命在坚持快速飞行。怀中的吉普已陷入深度昏迷，米迦勒的手臂酸胀不已，浑身的骨头都在疲惫的叫嚣。背后的少年被高空的冷风吹得瑟瑟发抖，还好没有忘记紧紧抓住他的羽翼。

米迦勒无暇安抚阿历克斯的情绪，只在不停的告诉自己：必须坚持下去！吉普还不能死！吉普曾说过，阿历克斯需要父亲。可他并不知道，米迦勒也需要他这个朋友。

飞至维格城，将吉普交到医护人员手中时，米迦勒已累得站不起来。阿历克斯跟在他身后，啜泣着：“爸爸会没事的，对吧？”

米迦勒低头看看少年，淡淡的答：“一切都是未知的，阿历克斯。”

吉普伤愈后，决意抛下阿历克斯，前往探寻破解纹身的道路，这一别，就是十五年。


	17. Chapter 17

16 布丁（4）  
这篇是米加

从二十五年前米迦勒决定背叛天父的旨意站到人类那边开始，他的眼中就只有天选之子，心心念念都是阿历克斯、阿历克斯、阿历克斯……

“……阿历克斯是人类的天选之子，与你毫无……”米迦勒仍在喋喋不休着，加百列心中的恼恨之火越烧越旺，他抬手拉住米迦勒的后脑勺靠向自己，将那不停歇的唇片狠狠咬住，直至口中尝到铁腥味。

“你干——”米迦勒吃疼的挣开，唇片被加百列咬得血迹斑斑，他不明白加百列为何突然着恼。

你只可以看到我，只有我！加百列心中怒吼。他翻过身压制住米迦勒，一手拽着兄长的背心，米迦勒意识到他要做什么，忙喊：“不许撕——”

话音未落，嘶啦——又一件背心毁在加百列手中。

“不，我不想要！”米迦勒抵制住加百列的进一步动作，他虽身处下方，那慑人的目光却令加百列不敢进犯。

加百列深爱如此霸气的兄长，从天庭开始，他的目光一直在追随米迦勒，从未改变。

加百列不理会米迦勒的口是心非，他费心的挑起米迦勒的欲望，后者压抑着却也没有推开他，也许他真的太久没有释放。米迦勒虽不想让自己的欲念战胜理智，但当加百列的手指滑入他的双腿之间时，米迦勒闷哼了一声“你自找的”，随即以膝盖顶住加百列的胸口，腰部使了个巧劲就将始作俑者的位置调转过来。

加百列的衣履半褪，米迦勒已将自己送入。久未尝过的紧致感和逼迫感令两人同时失声大叫。

“你……你……对那些人类也这么……粗暴吗？”加百列竭力调整呼吸，舒缓疼痛。

米迦勒居高临下，微笑着：“你希望我用对待她们的方式对待你吗，加百列？”

加百列冷哼一声，感受到兄长在体内的膨大，他倒吸口气，怒道：“要做就快点！这样磨磨蹭蹭的是要折磨我吗？！”

米迦勒失笑，继而从命。

说实话，米迦勒一点也不温柔，完全不像他表象那般的儒雅温和，说米迦勒“温和”的人类，一定没见过当年米迦勒率领天军征讨路西法时的果决。

有时候加百列觉得下凡来人世也不是件坏事，至少情事欲望这个东西就不太坏。在天庭时，天父赐予他们的身体没有性别之分，也就更没有情欲一说，即便他懵懵懂懂的跟在米迦勒身后，他也只以为那是跟从兄长的本能。

而这具肉胎凡体虽带来很多烦恼，也让他第一次尝到欲望的滋味。仅仅是想到米迦勒，都能让他浑身燥热，口舌发干，多么新鲜！

私处的痛感和快感令他不由自主的吟唱出声，他不禁想，上次他似乎没能让米迦勒发出这样的声音啊！可见兄长在人类世界的练习机会相当之多，技艺纯熟，这个认知让他很不愉快！

“怎么了，小加。”米迦勒在他耳边轻问。

“你身上充满人类的臭味！”加百列气鼓鼓的说道。

“也许我需要多跟你来几次，才能消除掉了。”米迦勒话语中含着笑意，动作可半点不含糊，直接将加百列和他自己送上极致。

两人静默的交叠在一起，气息微喘，加百列正想霸气的说一句“滚下去”，体内却再次感受到膨大……

本篇完。这是一个兄(zi)弟(zuo)情(zi)深(shou)的故事。


	18. Chapter 18

17 电影  
《海盗电台》乱入 - How about it then?

麦克找到一个老碟片，看那破旧的样子，应该有二十年历史了。残存的封面上写着：“The Boat tha____”后面的字就看不清楚了。

麦克本来躲在被窝里偷看，不巧被人发现，在大家的起哄下，不得不将电影投影出来。这一投不要紧，全大天使军团的人都被引来了。

困境中的人类已没有了当年的辉煌，电影、电视剧这些娱乐产品在温饱都成问题的时候更不可能出现。大天使军团的新兵们都是十六、七岁的少年，平日辛苦的训练以外，难得有放松的机会。

“从头开始放啊，麦克。”

麦克从善如流。

这老片子说的是上个世纪中期英国的摇滚音乐之类的故事。其实他们对故事本身并没有太多兴趣，但能够看到电影，这让大家很兴奋。

“诶！等等！”有人叫道，“倒回去，倒回去。”那人见没人理会他，大叫：“倒回去，你们去看，有个人，有点像大天使。”

“哪个大天使？”阿历克斯问道。

“当然是米迦勒啊！”那人抢过遥控，快退到那个场景，定格。

“你看，是不是很像？”

画面上的人一身皮衣皮裤，戴着副墨镜，一头散乱的头发躺在沙滩椅上。

阿历克斯摇头：“不像，一点不像。”

其他人仔细看了看，有人说像，有人说不像，那人无奈，只得把定格取消，放映继续。

那人还在咕哝着“完全就是一个人嘛”，其他人看到阿历克斯脸色不佳，知道他今天因为表现不好被米迦勒罚去跑了100圈，做了100个俯卧撑，外加50个引体向上，正对大天使恨得牙痒痒，所以都不敢多提米迦勒的名字，偏偏这个人不识趣。

然后电影中的一幕让懵懂的少年们惊呆并炸开了锅。一堆，真的是一堆，裸女环绕着那个被认为很像米迦勒的角色周围，那角色一脸洋洋得意的笑容。

少男们除了麦克外都差点去舔屏幕上的裸女，少有的几个少女一脸不屑暗骂色鬼，一面看着那个叫做“午夜马克”的人，有人说：“真有点像大天使啊。”

阿历克斯冷冷道：“你什么时候看他笑过？”

诺玛看他一眼，“只是笑和不笑的区别嘛，样子还是挺像的。”

麦克突然神秘兮兮的说道：“我听说，大天使的高塔里，经常会有美女出入呢。而且一次不止一两个。”

这个八卦让大家再次炸锅。大家都忘记了电影还在播放，开始七嘴八舌的问麦克还知道什么内情。

那电影很长，看到后面，大家都有点困了，但临近结束时，那个“午夜马克”终于说了全剧最长的一段台词。

“……How about it then?”

全体少男跟着学舌，期盼有一天能用的上这“勾搭神句”。而以诺玛为首的毒舌少女毫不留情的打击：“首先，维格城得有女人给你们找；其次，你得有大天使的模样。”

阿历克斯微笑补刀：“明天是铁人三项的训练，米迦勒会亲临‘指导’。”

少年们在哀嚎声中散去。

第二天的训练中，米迦勒对众人懒散的精神状态非常不满意，在严厉训斥并补加了超多项目后，他忽然微笑着说：“How about it then?”

少年们大惊失色。自此，这部电影的碟片被麦克永久封存。


	19. Chapter 19

18 着迷  
永远不要猜度天父的心意。

这是米迦勒此次出征得出的结论。

天父说要肃清万恶，他便自以为是的下界去“导正”，原以为会得到天父的赞赏，没想到回到天庭就被投入了牢狱。

“毫无仁爱之心！”天父说道。

他被施以鞭刑一百，被戴上脚镣，被关禁闭。

时间对于天使而言毫无意义，但被关在漆黑狭小的空间里，米迦勒觉得时间漫长的无以计算。

当一缕阳光刺入眼睑时，有人问他：天父问你，是否知道错了？

米迦勒冷笑摇头。他没有错，他是遵照天父的旨意而行，为什么他是错的？即便这样的回答意味着继续受罚，他也甘愿，因为他没有错。

鞭刑继续，这次加到了一千下。鞭子抽上背脊的时候格外疼，米迦勒知道是天父撤去了对他的神力加护。第600鞭的时候，他忍不住痛呼。

“米迦勒，认错吧，天父是慈爱的，他并不想你受苦。”

加百列……

米迦勒抬头看到蹲在他身前的人，冷哼了声。“你是来此嘲讽我吗？”

加百列一脸痛惜，急切的说道：“不，当然不是！我是来劝服你，希望你别再和天父作对——”

“我没有！”米迦勒不顾身上鞭伤怒吼。“我没有和他作对，是他说要肃清，我就照着他的旨意做，为什么我是错的？你们袖手旁观反而得到赞扬称颂，而我就被人类形容成洪水猛兽？荒谬！”

加百列无奈叹道：“所以你只是为了得到天父的赞扬才去做出那些杀戮的？我的兄长，你真幼稚！”

“加百列大人，还有400鞭，可以继续了吗？”施行的能天使漠然打断二人。

加百列不忍去看米迦勒背脊上层层叠叠的伤口，咬牙道：“请继续。”

一千鞭刑的后果是卧床一个月，外加下界拯救同等数量被他杀害的人类才可返回天庭。这本来不该是个难事，因为一直以来，人类的天灾人祸多不可数，洪水、火灾、瘟疫、战争……他们总以为米迦勒最多去百余年就能返转。

哪知米迦勒这一去竟是两千余年。直至人类学会了使用机械，学会了使用火炮，天父终于忍不住将米迦勒召唤回来。

加百列敏感的察觉到米迦勒的变化，即使他现在脸庞低垂、单膝跪伏在天父面前，他也能感觉到米迦勒完全不同于下界前的气质。加百列和乌列交换了一个眼神，同时看到对方眼中的隐忧。

天使没有人类传说中形容的那么美好，即没有洁白的翅膀，也没有仁爱无比的心灵。天使只应听从天父的旨意，而不应该有太多自己的观点。说到底，他们只要做好天使的本分就可以了。而米迦勒，他有很多自我意志。

从他以前自作主张的下界屠戮，到现在滞留人间直到天父召唤才回归，他的自我意志太过强烈。如果他再次违背天父的旨意，可不知道会是什么后果。

“我的孩子，你的罪已恕清，回来吧！”天父洪亮的声音宣布。

米迦勒微微抬头，没有立刻领受天父的恩赐。加百列暗暗着急，祈祷米迦勒不要说出让天父震怒的话语。

“我希望能继续在人间待下去，他们很脆弱，需要我们——”

天父面容不改，打断了他：“人类不需要天使的干涉，你从前不明白‘自然秩序’，难道现在仍不明白？你拯救了一个人却因此导致另外十人的死亡，难道这就是慈悲？”

米迦勒双唇紧闭，没有反驳，但也显然并不服气。

“如果他们祈祷，我会向他们施恩。”天父的话就此下了定论。

如同以往那样，人类如有祈祷，天父会聆听到，并选派天使下界处理。这其中，被遣派最多的是米迦勒，因为他常常主动请缨。其他高阶天使乐得偷闲，天父也不好拒绝他的热情。

这一天，加百列在等候米迦勒从瘟疫横行的罗马城返回，自他回归天庭，他们兄弟俩还没有机会说说话。

“为什么你如此流连人间？”加百列问道。

米迦勒卸去战甲和佩剑，有些迷茫于加百列的问题，但他仍旧规矩的答道：“因为天父赐予他们生命和爱——”

“别给我来这套！”加百列斥道，“你这说法哄哄拉斐尔还差不多。”

米迦勒忍俊不禁，加百列时常能察觉他隐秘的心思。

“大概因为他们很有趣。”米迦勒沉吟道。“不像我们。”不像我们这样无趣寡淡，他在心里补充。

加百列摇头表示不理解。“不论怎样，他们还是人类。”

米迦勒不作解释，很多事情他无法一一告诉加百列，除非他肯自己去看。以前，他也认为人类愚昧无知，竟会崇拜天使而忽视天父。而今，在人间的两千多年，他看到人类不同的脸庞，不同的个性，不同的想法……与天使的顺服跟从、遵规守矩、平淡无欲大相径庭。人类令他着迷，不论男女。

“请不要再做出违背天父的事情。”加百列看到米迦勒向往的神情，不禁皱眉，一脸的忧心忡忡。

米迦勒失笑，“你为何会这样想？天父对待人类那般和蔼，我怎会违背他？”

加百列撇嘴，“我就是一说。乌列的新画昨天完成了，邀我们过去赏鉴，我特意等你回来一起去。”

当时的他们没有想到，一千多年后，米迦勒会再度违背天父的旨意，站在人类的那边，挥剑指向天使同僚。


End file.
